Secret Santa Shenanigans
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Magnus gets the perfect present for Alec when he picks his boyfriend during their Secret Santa. Jace looks good with a bow on his head. Magnus/Alec/Jace slash Malace


Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || Secret Santa Shenanigans || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: Advent Calendar Project – Secret Santa Shenanigans

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), fluff, Christmas fluff, light bondage

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Magnus gets the perfect present for Alec when he picks his boyfriend during their Secret Santa. Jace looks good with a bow on his head.

 **Advent Calendar Project**

 _Secret Santa Shenanigans_

After their victory over Valentine, when Christmas rolled around, Simon demanded that they should totally do a Secret Santa, considering that Magnus had declared there would be a nice, cozy Christmas party at the loft. So they put all their names into a hat – Magnus, Alec, Jace, Clary, Simon, Isabelle, Lydia, Maia, Bat, Luke, Catarina – and everyone picked one. It was endearing to watch how hard Luke was trying to find the perfect gift for Catarina, after the two met through Magnus it seemed that the Alpha wolf had a bit of a crush on the nurse.

Magnus however, he had it really easy, because he had picked his boyfriend. And he knew exactly what Alec would love to find under his Christmas tree. So during the time before Christmas, Magnus had started to spend a lot of time with Jace, buttering the blonde up a little and trying to make sure that what he had been suspecting for months now was actually true.

"I mean, Maia. Of everyone I could have been stuck with, it had to be Maia!", groaned Jace, hands pressed against his face. "Couldn't it have been Alec? Or Clary? Or Izzy? Or _you_?"

"Oh, so you'd know what to give me?", asked Magnus amused, running his fingers through golden-blonde hair because Jace's head was resting on Magnus' thigh. "Do tell."

"No", huffed Jace and peeked out from between his fingers.

"So it's just a bluff then", chuckled Magnus.

"No, but you're _still_ getting it even though I didn't pick your name", grunted Jace. "So no spoiling."

Magnus blinked a little, a fond look on his face. "My, I feel flattered, sweetheart."

"Dude, you took me in when I was homeless. You're loving my parabatai the way he _deserves_ and you literally save all of our collective asses on a weekly base. Yeah, you get a present", stated Jace seriously, leaning into the touch of Magnus' gentle fingers. "So, what did you get Alec?"

"Mh? Now why would I tell you?", asked Magnus teasingly.

"Because I'm curious and Alec has been pacing and bitching ever since he pulled Clary's name out of the hat. And I'm bitching about having to find something that will _not_ make Maia scratch my eyes out. You're the only one in this household who pulled a decent name", pouted Jace. "Come on. You must have something _epic_ planned for your boyfriend. Tell me."

A sly smile was on Magnus' lips as he curled a strand of hair around one of his fingers, amused as those mismatched eyes stared up at him. "There's something I noticed recently, Jace. You know you used to be pretty annoyed with me – and I was pretty annoyed with you. You used to look at Alexander and me with... regret. Lately, that has changed into a kind of... longing."

"I have no idea what you're-", started Jace defensively just to deflate at the look Magnus gave him. "...I didn't _know_. I didn't really... have a concept of romantic love before you and Alec got together and when I saw that, I realized _that_ was what I wanted from Alec. And... maybe... I might also... have... feelings for you. I'm sorry. I know it's messed up and-"

"Do shut up, sweetheart", whispered Magnus gently, pressing a finger against Jace's lips. "No apologies or explanations needed. There is, however, something you could do..."

/break\

Alec was tired. It was the crack of dawn, but _Magnus_ had woken him up and demanded they open presents right now, even though the others were going to be here for an early dinner. And okay, Alec had to get up at the crack of dawn because him and Jace were going to cook Christmas dinner, but still. It was unusual for Magnus to be up and excited that early.

"You get your present early because I think it's not... appropriate", chimed Magnus mischievously.

"...If it's a sex-toy, I don't want it, Magnus. You _know_ what I think about those", groaned Alec.

"But it's a sex-toy you'll _love_ playing with", purred Magnus, eyes sparkling as he winked.

Alec just opened his mouth to protest as they reached the living room where their tree stood. He stumbled over his own feet and crashed into the couch, eyes wide. There, in front of the tree, was Jace sitting. Jace. Naked, with a broad red satin-band wrapped around his body, leading to a bow on his head. It tied Jace's hands and arms around, wrapped in a way that covered his crotch up decently but left enough skin bare to be more than inspiring. Tied-up naked Jace made Alec's brain crash.

"Merry Christmas, darling", chimed Magnus happily, kissing Alec's cheek. "Though since you said you don't want a cute sex-toy to play with, I suppose I'll have to keep him to myself..."

"W—What?", squeaked Alec, staring wide-eyed.

"I had an... interesting conversation with our little blonde here", hummed Magnus amused. "And we came to the agreement that, if it is something _you_ would want too, Jace would join our relationship. Because that is something he wants and something I have come to want."

Jace was blushing very hard, averting his eyes. "...Can you like... untie me maybe? Your stupid warlock just... put magic Christmas-bondage on me! He didn't even give me a _warning_."

Alec threw a very unimpressed glare at his still mischievously grinning boyfriend before he went to kneel in front of his parabatai. Heaven, he was already achingly hard from just seeing his tied-up parabatai like that. Gently, he cupped Jace's cheek and made the blonde look at him.

"Do you... Do you really?", asked Alec hopefully. "Do you really want me? And Magnus?"

"...Yes", whispered Jace, avoiding Alec's eyes. "I—I know I've kept you... waiting a long time and I get if you don't want to. Especially not now that you're head of the Institute."

"I don't _care_ about the Clave. Not... when it comes to this", whispered Alec gently. "To _you_."

He brought Jace's face closer so he could kiss the blonde – kiss him the way he had dreamed about for ten years now. Jace, as tied-up as he was, just collapsed against Alec, gladly letting the archer pull him up onto his lap. Magnus smiled bemused as he watched them.

"So you like your present then?", asked Magnus sweetly.

"You know, this is going to be really hard to top next year, Magnus. You need to stop setting ridiculously high standards in this relationship", argued Alec playfully.

"So... is anyone going to untie me now?", grunted Jace pointedly. "Like... one of my boyfriends?"

Alec's eyes were dark as he looked down at the blonde before he, in a burst of possessiveness and determination, gathered his parabatai up in his arms and carried him out of the living room. "That's one present I want to unwrap in the bedroom. Want to try out my present together, Magnus?"

"Oh, do I ever?", laughed Magnus as he joined Alec while Jace squeaked in mild surprise.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note:_ _ _Part of my Advent Calendar Project, where I took Christmas/winter-themed prompts on my tumblr ( **takaraphoenix** )! __

_This was stupid fun xD I just really want the Shadowhunters gang to do a secret santa thing *nods wildly*  
_


End file.
